Facing our Demons
by Blackace70
Summary: Zetsubo arrived at the Smash Mansion brutally wounded. His self-confidence destroyed and his mind on the brink on losing all sense of morality. Now Sonic his surrogate brother struggles to help him as dark memories of the past starts to haunt him. Meanwhile a mysterious figure rises from shadows, their sight: The Smash World. SonicxPeach OCxSamus


Chapter 1: Help

"Hah looks like I win Samus." Sonic cheered as he rolled around in his spindash form in victory

It was the middle of afternoon at the Smash Bros Mansion; the weather was bright and sunny and to Sonic and Samus the perfect day for a spar. After a heated two hour battle the fight ended in Sonic's win with a powerful spindash to Samus' gut sending her flying out the field. While Sonic did laps around her Samus groaned as she picked herself off the ground; she rubbed her gut as Sonic walked up to her grinning broadly.

"Great match Samus; that was a lot of fun."

"Yeah well, I wish that the feeling is somewhat mutual with that." Samus started as she and Sonic started back to the Mansion "Your spin-dashes are painful; I pity whoever's on the receiving end of those things."

"Now you know how Eggman feels whenever he gets slammed by one of them. But then again Eggman has a lot of extra 'padding' on him so it doesn't really hurt him too badly." Sonic snickered

Samus shook her head "Eggman, no matter how many times you say that name or the way you say it for that matter; it will never sound intimidating." She remarked "I mean come on, what kind of man names himself Dr. Eggman."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders "Hey the man's real name is actually Dr. Ivo Robotnik; I only called him that because he had a body that looked like an egg with arms and legs. To be totally honest he took offence to the first time I called him that and went on a huge rant about how degrading it was to him."

Samus risen an eyebrow at that explanation "He abhors the name yet sticks with it? How does that make any sense?"

Sonic again shrugged his shoulders "Beats me, why does Eggman begin the names of all of his inventions with the word 'egg'? How are you friends with an anthromorphic hedgehog? Why are two giant hands in charge of the most famous and powerful fighting tournament in the multiverse? Things don't make sense in the world anymore sister."

"Ain't that the truth?"

Both smashers started laughing until Sonic stopped abruptly due to his quills twitching, Samus laughter died down and took notice of Sonic's confused look "Sonic what's up?"

"Samus…did you hear something?"

"No…why"

"I could've sworn I heard somebody calling my name."

"S…Sonic"

"There it is again" Sonic said as he looked around "Is somebody out here?!"

Hearing rustling noises both smashers turned their head towards the bushes and immediately dropped into defensive stance; when the rustle noises occurred again Sonic called out "Who's there"

A shadowy figure started to step out into the open; with each step it took Sonic tightened his fist while Samus brushed her fingers over her pistol. Stepping out into the light revealed a boy who looked no older than 12 years old; he had pure black hair with blue highlights on his bangs, dark and blue sapphire eyes. He had on a midnight blue sleeveless shirt with crimson red streaks on it, black shorts, a white belt with a double row of studded spikes on it, and a dark blue armored rockets boots (Think the original Megaman style). When Sonic and Samus got a clear look of the boy they each held back a gasp as they looked at the boy with a shocked and horrified expression. The boy had a look worse for wear; he had lots of cuts and bruises throughout his entire body, his shirt and shorts were torn partially, and his boots were dented slightly and scratched, and on his back though Sonic and Samus couldn't see it was a gaping scorched hole revealing his blackened burnt skin

"My God…what happened to this kid?" Samus muttered in shock while Sonic had and entirely different reaction

"ZETSUBO" Sonic screamed as he ran up to the now identified boy; Zetsubo looked at Sonic weakly before dropping to his knees and was about to fall on the floor had not Sonic caught him "Zetsubo, are you okay? What happened to you?"

"Sonic…I…I" Zetsubo started but passed out due to his severe injuries, Sonic shouted his name again in alarm while Samus rushed up beside the boy and took his wrist and immediately wide eyed

"Sonic I'm getting a very weak pulse from him, if we don't hurry and get him treatment now he might not last the night."

Not being told twice Sonic carefully picked up Zetsubo bridal style and gunned it towards the Smash Mansion with Samus trailing right behind him as fast as her legs could run.

-X-

Inside the smash mansion medical infirmary Mushroom Kingdom Resident hero Mario was currently in his doctor clothing treating his brother for poison damage. Luigi had been training out in the fields while using various items to help him dish better combos; during his run he had grabbed a fire flower to help burn some of the targets, what he didn't know was that the fire flower had been tainted by a poison mushroom that had touched it while it was passing by. We won't go into details on how bad the damage was or where the poison spread just know it was a very uncomfortable cure procedure; both for Mario and Luigi.

"Okay Luigi, you are all-a fixed now." Mario said putting the bandages and medical cream away

"Thanks bro…uh can we keep this quiet to the others?" Luigi pleaded blushing embarrassed

Mario nodded as he walked to the door "Now that that's done with we can finally-"

"MARIO"

The Italian plumber had no chance to react as the door flew open followed by a huge gust of wind sending both brothers flying. Mario jumped up first royally pissed "Hey-a Sonic what's the big idea doing that?!"

"No time to explain Mario right now I need your help." Sonic said frantically

Mario took one look at Zetsubo and gaped like a fish "Mamma Mia! What happened to the kid?"

"I don't know, I was finishing my sparring with Samus and were about to head in when Zetsubo just came from out of the trees practically dead on his feet."

"Zetsubo" Mario said slowly "You know this kid?"

"Not the time for this Mario, HELP HIM!" Sonic yelled extending the boy to the doctor plumber

Mario could see it in Sonic's eye that this was serious. If Sonic, the most cool and level headed person he knew was practically screaming to help the child, the kid must be really close to him

"Alright Sonic I'll see what I can do."

_-Two Hours Later-_

Sonic sitting against the wall across from the infirmary door his knees pulled up to his chest. Every once and a while shooting glances towards the door in case something happened. Sonic had managed to calm down a bit thanks to Luigi and Samus who had finally caught up with Sonic, and although he was relaxed; Sonic's mind was going a mile a minute trying to understand what happened to Zetsubo. He was brought out of his thinking when he heard the sounds of high heels coming towards him; looking up his eyes met with deep blue orbs of the Mushroom Kingdom very own Princess Peach holding a steaming plate of food

"Hey Peach, how's it going?" Sonic greeted giving off one of his trademark grins

Despite Sonic trying to sound his usual self Peach could tell that Sonic was still distraught by what had happened; Peach had heard from Samus about what happened earlier and was going to go check on Sonic and see if he was okay, but Samus suggested to her that she should give him some space and reluctantly she agreed. But when two hours passed and neither Sonic nor Mario came to dinner she decided she had waited long enough and set out to go see him.

"Hey Sonic, I came to see how you were doing." Peach said sincerely "You didn't come to dinner so I brought you some Chili Dogs."

Sonic gave a small smile "Thanks Peach but…I'm not in the mood for Chili Dogs."

"Oh…okay" Peach answered surprised and a little dejectedly _'This must be really bad for him if he's rejecting to eat anything, ESPCIALLY if it's Chili Dogs.'_

Before either of them could say anything else the infirmary door opened up and Mario walked out. Sonic instantly jumped up to his feet "Mario how is he doing?" he asked

The portly plumber sighed "Well I managed to stabilize his conditions and all, but this kid was cutting it real close. I don't know what happened to this kid, but he's real lucky to have brought in when he was. If you didn't…well I don't know."

Sonic looked down before back at Mario "Can…can I see him now?"

Nodding Mario stepped to the side as Sonic wasted no time heading inside. Peach was about to follow in after him when Mario stopped her "Huh? What's wrong Mario?"

"Peach…do you have a clue as to who that kid is or how he's related to Sonic?" the plumber asked "Because when Sonic came-a bursting in with him, he was-a freaking out."

Peach just shook her head "I have no idea, but that's what I'm hoping to find out."

Peach walked into the infirmary and saw Sonic sitting in a chair next to the bed where Zetsubo was laying in. The said boy was lying still in the bed, heavily bandaged while breathing through a respirator, his chest going up and down slightly with each breath once and a while getting a hitch in the breathing; Peach walked to Sonic and placed a hand on his shoulder while the hedgehog kept staring at the motionless boy

"I just don't get how this could've happened." Sonic said slightly frustrated

"I know it's hard for you Sonic, but I'm sure the kid will pull through you just got to have faith in him."

"I just want to know what happened."

As if his prayers were answered Zetsubo started to flutter his eyes open a bit, he looked around the room a bit before casting his glaze at Sonic and Peach "S…Sonic…"

Sonic snapped his up towards Zetsubo who was looking at him weakly "Zetsubo" he called out in low before getting a bit closer to him "Are you okay, how do you feeling?"

Zetsubo looked around the room again "W-Where…am I?"

"The Smash Bros Infirmary" Peach answered this time

"I…I made it…to the Smash world?" Zetsubo said in hoarse whisper "Thank God…I got away"

"Zetsubo, I need to know what happened; who did this to you?!" Sonic questioned

Zetsubo eyes widened a bit before wincing in pain, he chewed his lower lip and looked away from Sonic "I-I don't want to say"

Both Sonic and Peach were confused by that answer "What do you mean: you won't say?"

Instead of replying Zetsubo remained quiet

"Zetsubo" Peach started in a soothing voice "Is there some reason you don't want to tell us?"

Again no reply

"Zetsubo" Sonic started in a low voice "Someone had hurt you; him, her or whoever put their hands on you. I'm trying real hard not to get angry and loose it right now; you know who did this to you, and I can take action against it. But I can't do anything if you don't tell me what happened."

The young boy looked back at Sonic his lips quavering almost as if he was afraid to tell him, and in his case…he was

"It…it was"

"Yes was…?"

"It was…"

"Come on Zetsubo, out with it!" Sonic demanded

"Sonic maybe you should calm down a little." Peach chided "I mean for heaven sake the child is still recovering, and you being hard on him is not going to help…"

"Your friends…" Zetsubo said barely above a whisper

Both smashers looked at Zetsubo in confusion and gave a simultaneous "What?"

"Your friends, YOUR FRIENDS; Sonic" Zetsubo repeated louder, tears now streaming down his face "YOUR FRIENDS ARE THE ONES THAT DID THIS TO ME!"

End of Chapter

_**Well…a new story and I'm feeling good about this one. Been a while since wrote something what with school and all that, hopefully this will help me get back into writing so that I can get back to my previous story projects such as MegaGirl Starforce. **_

_**So anyway yeah first chapter…uh…not sure what to say other than I enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter. Oh and before anyone ask what main pairings will be in here; these are the two I will be focusing on: SonicxPeach and ZetsuboxSamus **_

_**Other pairings will hopefully follow soon. If nothing else I hope you enjoy the story**_

_**See you next time **_


End file.
